


Close to you

by EunJae



Series: Close to you [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunJae/pseuds/EunJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he knows what's going to happen, he can't help but give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> I postet this on other sites under the same name, so don't be confused if this might be familiar to you.  
> Also keep in mind that english is not my first language.

Sighing he closed the book and put it next to him on the bed. Rolling over to lie on his back he stared at the underside of the bed above him. He was alone in the dorm. A day off from work was nice but not if no one was around and he was close to dying out of boredom.  
Yongguk and Himchan were supposed to have an interview while Daehyun, Jongup and Zelo were chosen to take part in a dance collaboration. Only he didn't have anything to do. Sure, he didn't look as good as Daehyun did or could dance as awesome as Zelo and Jongup. He also wasn't as funny as Himchan or could rap as great as Yongguk. But there had to be something he could do instead of just waiting for the day to be over.  
Youngjae groaned and sat up. He then got up from the bed and headed for the living room. Maybe there was something he could watch until the others were back. He sat down and skipped through the channels but nothing really caught his interest. He was close to just leaving the dorm and kill some time by practicing when the door suddenly opened. He turned off the TV and stood up looking confused when Himchan entered the dorm.  
"What are you doing here already, Hyung? Shouldn't you be having an interview with Yonggu-"  
He stopped when he saw the empty and lost look on his Hyungs face.  
"What happened?", he asked instead, hurrying towards him und helping him into the living room. In a different situation Himchan would have probably been furious about walking through the dorm with shoes on but right now he let Youngjae drag him to the couch. Normally he would be worried upon seeing someone like that but the younger boy had already seen him like this too many times to actually be worried anymore. He only felt helpless and it hurt knowing that there was no way he could help him.  
'Actually.', he thought to himself. 'There is a way to help him.'  
And when Himchan suddenly scooted closer raising one hand to caress his cheek he knew exactly what had happened and what was going to happen next.  
"You're really beautiful, you know?", the older boy whispered smiling, but his eyes were still as empty as before.  
"I-I'm not.", Youngjae stammered backing away until he felt the armrest under his hands.  
Himchan didn't seem to care because he followed his moves pinning him against the armrest, his lips just a few millimeters away from his. He chuckled and let one hand ghost over his neck and face playing with a few strands of his currently short, brown hair.  
"Of course you are.", Himchan continued. "Even though I prefer your chubby self over your current one."  
Before Youngjae could say anything against it he pressed his lips against the others while his hands started exploring the body beneath him - and he let it happen.  
Because he knew that this was the only way for him to be near the person he loved.


End file.
